


You Make Your Own Destiny.  (Right?)

by professorandre1228



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mating, Chuck is Actually a Good Father, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Sam Winchester, TEMPORARY Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professorandre1228/pseuds/professorandre1228
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are omegas, destined to be mated to angels, as all omegas are.  Chuck's plan to make everyone happy is to give his Heavenly host human mates by creating omegas (intersex) is going well so far.  When Castiel, a seraphim, and Gabriel, a joke of an archangel, choose Dean and Sam, Michael and Lucifer make a pact out of jealousy to tempt the Winchesters away.Chuck's edict of free will and hands off once he created the omegas do not allow him to interfere in his sons' relationships.  It's up to Cas and Gabe to fight for their humans.  Will the Winchesters find their own happiness or are they just pawns?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue: The Exposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingDeaDGirl244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts).



> This story is currently on hiatus. I apologize but I don't have the mental capacity to do it justice. Once all the earthshattering CRAP settles, I promise, I will finish. Hugs and be safe out there!

“In the beginning, when God first separated the light from the darkness, he gathered some of the energy of his new universe and shaped it into matter, a solid foundation for his grand plan. Being new and without sentience, the matter floated upon the waves of energy in the universe. This matter, the original ‘dust’ as it were, had a property that the pure energy did not. The dust gravitated towards other particles of dust. They met, some bounced off, but others clung to the others. Over time, a concept not yet created, the dust became mass. Depending on how the dust interacted was what the masses became. These were the new planets, moons, asteroids. Some masses had more energy traveling between the particles and these became stars. And even those were different in many ways. There came into being colors and sizes, like the red dwarf stars, the blue giant stars, and even yellow dwarfs, of which our own sun, is one.

“All of the masses that became planets had collisions upon them, energy and matter colliding, each in interesting and ways. These collisions caused reactions that created new material-,”

“Like water and carbon!” A floppy haired boy called out suddenly, all smiles and excitement. The older boy next to him wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled him to his chest, chuckling, but hushing him at the same time. The Pastor smiled fondly and nodded.

“Yes, Samuel, but please let me be the teacher. Now is the time for students to listen. We were given two ears and only one mouth so that we can listen better before we speak.” He winked at the young boy, who blushed at his error, but still smiled up at the older boy happily before they both returning to listening raptly to the lesson. “Now, as Samuel was so helpful in providing a few examples, he is correct. All the elements of the universe were formed eventually and on some planets, some elements became more plentiful than on others. And some of those elements also combined to create new substances. Such as…?”

He turned and looked around the room. All of the students were raising their hands, but the two boys from before were being calm and allowing others the chance to answer. The pastor felt a warmth for the boys and thanked God every day that these two had come under his care. They were so well behaved, most of the time, but both very intelligent, and destined for great things. Focusing his mind on the rest of the students for now, he pointed at the waifish girl with the mousy brown hair in the back. 

“Bela?” The girl smiled smugly and stood to deliver her answer. Having been transferred to the Blue Earth School from England after her parents’ death, she was still a confident, if not haughty teenager. But so far, she hadn’t started any trouble that had reached his ears. 

“Some of the new substances were water, air, and silicon,” she preened as she raised an eyebrow at the older of the two boys who had not raised their hands. The oldest boy just rolled his eyes and elbowed the youngest lightly, causing the small boy to slap his elbow away.

“Dean,” the younger boy hissed, then glanced nervously at the pastor to see if they were in trouble. Pastor Jim winked at him and made a small hand gesture to let him know they weren’t in trouble, but to keep calm. Both boys caught the look and settled down.

“Very good, Bela.” Once she had returned to her seat, her head held high with a smirk, he returned to the lesson. “And on one planet, the right combination of these substances, these elements, and the right circumstances, the first life was formed. God saw the right moment and gently nudged an atom in a pool of swirling materials and the first microbe came into being. A microorganism that, while still not sentient, was the first to truly use its environment to become more. More microbes appeared and over time, the first amoeba, a single-celled organism, which eventually evolved to fish, to dinosaurs, to mammals, to humans.”

“What ‘bout Adam?” A little girl in the front of the class asked. Pastor Jim nodded.

“Adam was the first mammal on two feet to be given a name, to be aware of his surroundings, to be sentient enough to know more than eat and sleep.”

“And poop!” A bigger boy from the back piped up, causing a wave of giggles to sweep the room. The pastor chuckled. 

“And poop. Adam was the first being to think beyond his next meal, to contemplate the plants, the sky, the animals around him. He was perhaps the first to understand the true concept of loneliness.” He looked around the room and sighed. Ranging from the youngest, age 5, to the oldest in this group, age 14, most of his students had come to him from broken homes, orphanages, or parents who just gave them up. “God saw this and felt very bad for his first official ‘human’ so he asked his first children, the archangels, to help him make the earth better. His favorite at the time, Lucifer, the Morningstar, whose entire being was brighter than anything else he had ever created, offered to make Adam a companion. What God did not know was that Lucifer was jealous of Adam. 

“You see, where God and the angels live, is another dimension, a step or so away from our reality, so that we cannot interact with them unless they come to our dimension, but they can see us and interact with us, most of the time without our knowledge. It’s like wearing a glove and reaching into a jar of ants. You can touch the ants, even harm the ants, but the ants cannot bite through the glove and they cannot climb out of the jar.”

“Daddy said that Lucifer is evil,” a shy little girl said from right behind Dean. The pastor tilted his head.

“Well, Charlie, there are many different thoughts on that, however, he is typically named as the father of evil. He was jealous and like a spoiled child, wanted to upset his father’s plan. He nudged one of the ‘proto-humans’ in the right way and created Lilith, who was beautiful and soft. But her soul was tainted by Lucifer’s jealousy and she was not nice at all. God saw this and removed Lilith, casting her into a pocket dimension where he had also placed some creations that were too dangerous to leave among the budding humans, but could not be killed off by anything natural. Among these foul creations were the first hellhounds, also helped along by Lucifer. His eyes were opened from that point, watching Lucifer, saddened that his favorite could do something like that. So God gave the task to Michael, partially as a test, and this time Eve came into being.

“Eve was not the shiny beauty that Lilith had been but her soul was pure and she appreciated and was appreciated by Adam. They felt the first love and thanked God and his angels as in those days, God spoke directly to his creations. They lived happily in the beautiful garden that God had created for them. When asked, God called it Eden, the first named place. In Eden, it was paradise. The animals did not harm them, nor each other. The plants grew and everything lived on the bountiful fruit and vegetables that sprung up. God came and named the trees and the plants and the animals and told Adam and Eve that they were the emissaries of the Garden. That they were to care for the plants and animals and command them as well, to be above them as they were but dumb animals.

“There was, however, one tree that developed in the garden that had seeds that were poisonous if eaten. God knew Lucifer had not created it, this quince tree, that nature had indeed provided this innocuous plant that produced fruit that smelled delicious. When eaten though, it was very stringent. The fruit looked a lot like the golden apple tree that grew along the edge of the garden, so to protect the humans, he forbade them to eat of the quince tree. He did not want to see these wonderful souls fall ill or die yet. And being obedient, they did not.”

“But Lucifer-,” Sam spoke up again, his brow furrowed in thought. The pastor held up a hand to stop him.

“Yes, Samuel, Lucifer was now even more upset that his creations had been locked away and wanted to make God angry with the humans, so he disguised himself as one of the serpents that wandered the garden and found Eve off by herself, bathing in the river. As she climbed the bank and laid down to let the sun dry her, he slithered nearby and whispered into her ear. Eve, having only ever spoken to God and Adam, never considered that the whispers were not her own thoughts. Lucifer whispered to her that the reason God did not want them to eat of the quince tree was because it was a tree of knowledge, not because it was dangerous. He told her the first lie, that God had lied to them to keep the fruit to himself because he wanted to remain above them for all time. And poor Eve, she let the lie smolder in her mind, until she finally snuck away and picked up one of the forbidden fruit that had fallen to the ground.

“Now, the smell of a quince is very sweet, like a guava.” He turned and pulled out a bag of quinces that he passed around. “Smell them, but do not eat them.” He watched all of the children with their wide eyes as they delicately handled the fruit and when they smelled them, most of them had the same reaction, a smile and a nod. Sam and Dean, however, both sighed and breathed it in deeper and deeper. With a wrinkle in his brow, he collected them, making sure no one had bitten into one. “Very sweet, yes?” All of the students nodded or mumbled a ‘yes’. 

“The taste, however, is very strong.” He took out a knife, one quince, and a stack of napkins. With a smile, he handed the napkins to Claire, the tiny, little blond girl, barely five years old, and followed as she went down the rows. As she laid down a napkin on each desk, he cut off a sliver of the quince and sat it on the napkin, until every student had one. Then he returned to the front and cut off a sliver for himself. “The seeds are the part that is poisonous, so this is safe. It’s the ‘meat’ of the fruit. Please taste but do not swallow.” He slid his own sliver into his mouth and couldn’t help the face he made, even though he knew it was very tart. Several children laughed before picking up their own piece. 

As he spit his own unchewed piece into the napkin he held, he looked around the room. Most of them were doing as he suggested and simply licking the sliver, before making the sour face and putting it back on the napkin. A few, the ones he knew were a bit more adventurous, bit into it, made the face, then spit it into the napkin. Only two, Dean and Bela, popped the entire sliver into their mouths and began to chew. This was secretly his favorite part. Both children immediately went still after the first chew, then looked over at each other and steeled their features before they began to chew again. Pastor Jim could tell they both absolutely hated the taste and toughness of the fruit, but neither was going to back down. Both of them made choked hums as though they were enjoying it, when it was very obvious they weren’t. Then they both swallowed and grimaced. The other children looked on in awe or horror. Samuel only rolled his eyes and looked back at the pastor, catching the smothered laugh before he could hide it completely. Samuel’s eyes narrowed but he smiled too and shook his head. Pastor Jim just knew Sam could read his thoughts and didn’t disagree.

“Okay,” he choked out, still fighting not the laugh at both Dean’s and Bela’s attempts to hide the ongoing grimaces as the taste lingered for both of them. “Leave those on your desks and head down to the dining hall for lunch. I’ll clean up and we’ll continue the lesson at 1pm.” Both Bela and Dean had a look of gratefulness that again caused the pastor to nearly chuckle. He watched them all file out before grabbing the garbage can and sweeping the remains of the fruit and the napkins off each desk. He went around with a cloth and wiped down each desk to manage any stickiness that might remain. 

He caught sight of a balled-up napkin tucked inside Bela’s desk and pulled it out, finding the partially chewed fruit inside. He did laugh out loud this time as he realized that the sneaky girl had not fully chewed or swallowed it, had somehow gotten it out of her mouth and hidden before anyone else saw and was simply challenging Dean. That girl would be one to watch. 

*****

Once everyone was again seated after lunch, Pastor Jim caught Bela’s eye and raised an eyebrow. She quickly glanced into her desk and saw the napkin was gone and looked up in surprise. He smiled and she smirked, folding her hands on the top of her desk.

“Back to where we left off. Eve had picked up a fallen quince, which, as you all know, smells divine, but tastes very, very sour and is very, very tough.” He eyed Dean and Bela. Dean rubbed his throat subconsciously but said nothing. “As it had fallen from the tree, it had probably begun to ferment and soften, which also makes the tartness more tolerable.”

“Wait,” Dean said slowly, his eyebrows lowered. “Fermented.” He slowly smiled as the thought formed fully. “They were the first alcoholics!” He sat up straight and laughed, causing Pastor Jim to rub his temples. Every few years one student caught onto that fact and every time, it made him sigh. 

“Yes, it was fermenting, but not alcoholic, Dean,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against his desk. “They would have to have eaten many of them to feel any affect, but only one was enough for Lucifer’s plans. Eve tasted the fruit before bringing it back to Adam, just to make sure it wouldn’t kill her. She was doubting God, but she did love Adam. When it did nothing to her, she considered this as an improvement in knowledge, which technically is true. Adam saw the fruit and at first thought it was just another apple, but once she handed it over and he could smell it, he knew what she had done. She shared her thoughts with Adam and how the one bite had done nothing but increase her knowledge. She explained to him that she wasn’t planning to take over for God, but wanted to be like him. Adam could see the logic in it and as his love had not died, he took a bite as well. 

“As they both sat and contemplated learning something new, their brains evolved and they did indeed gain new knowledge. But it wasn’t wonderful as they had expected. Suddenly, they both realized they were not wearing anything. When God came to visit, he wore robes, and believing they should not be naked if they were to be seen as his equals, they were ashamed as they had nothing to wear. So they fashioned covering from the leaves and vines and hid from God. And when God sensed something had changed, he came to investigate. What he found saddened and angered him. His innocent humans were no longer innocent and were ashamed.

“He acknowledged that evolution must continue and escorted them from the garden, closing it from them returning. He told them they had learned much from their time their and could go out and grow their own food and as they had dominion over the plants and animals of the earth, they would have free will to do as they chose, but he only asked that they remember him as God and pray to him so he could keep up with their progress, as he would no longer visit earth directly. They wept and pleaded, but God had seen the first lie take root and the future that it would bring. He hugged them and returned to Heaven, where he had Lucifer punished for tainting the humans. Many original stories say that Lucifer was locked in a cage in the pocket dimension with Lilith and the hellhounds but they are not true, as we know. He was ‘grounded’ to the Cage, for several millennium before God forgave him and let him out. 

“Over time, God created many angels to help shepherd the humans, helping in small ways, none that would push evolution in one direction or another, but enough to keep the humans faithful to God and the angels. Other lesser gods came and went and some are still hiding out on earth, but God and the host of Heaven reign over earth.”

“What about Hell?” Bela asked as he paused for a breath. He took a deeper breath.

“Hell is that pocket dimension we were talking about, Bela. Even though that is not where Lucifer was caged, it is where he goes to cavort with Lilith and his other creations. And when a human is evil enough, when they die, their soul is sent to Hell to be tormented by the demons, previous souls twisted and tainted by Lucifer to be as evil as Lilith. You see, Adam and Eve had children and other humans evolved eventually and their children mingled until every human on earth is evolved from the first humans. 

“The first lie spread into other evil deeds. Adam and Eve’s sons, Cain and Abel, are credited with the first murder. Cain slew his brother because of jealousy. While Lilith was the first demon, Cain became the first Knight of Hell, Lucifer’s champion and the strongest. And as the population grew, free will allowed them to chose to be bad or good. Most chose to be good and were admitted to paradise, a pseudo-Heaven, that is a dimension between the real Heaven and earth. There is also a dimension between Hell and earth called Purgatory that is supposed to be for souls that were not good enough to go to pseudo-Heaven, but not evil enough to be tormented for all eternity. Unfortunately, only the darker souls survive there and eventually find their way to Hell.”

“And Heaven?” Claire asked, peaking up under her bowed head. “The real one?” Pastor Jim smiled.

“Ah, yes,” He sighed. “As time passed and evolution continued, bringing more science and knowledge, making technology more advanced every year, God saw that his angels were lonely. They had each other, but as they were genderless, and multi-dimensional wavelengths of celestial intent, they saw the love that humans had for each other, the joy that they shared, and they felt the first pangs of jealousy. In order for God to stop the taint from destroying everything, he gave his angels the ability to create a human form, created from humans who volunteered to share the vessel, or created by the angels themselves, so they could come to earth and interact as humans, except with angelic powers. 

“And he decided one more nudge would be needed once he saw that the angels became frustrated if they took a vessel but could not find a human mate. Even in human vessels, the angels did not want to fall in love with their angel siblings. This last nudge was the creation of omegas.” He paused as there were murmurs among the students. Some of them knew this part, but he knew that for some of them, this was new information. 

“In nature, such as wolf packs, there are alphas and omegas. Alphas are the top of the hierarchy, running the show, bossing everyone else around. Omegas are the very bottom and subservient to everyone else. This analogy is misleading in this instance because human omegas are not necessarily subservient. It’s merely a word. As God is the alpha, the beginning, omegas are the end, as God has stated that omegas will be the final puzzle piece to remove the taint of jealousy from his angels and all his creations will have the freedom to be happy.”

There were more murmurs and a few shifted in their chairs. A small hand rose from the group. Pastor Jim nodded to the boy.

“But what if we don’t want to ‘mate’ with an angel?” The pastor nodded and sighed. Again, one of those questions that always come up.

“Good question, Kevin. Not all omegas end up mated to angels. When the first omegas appeared many generations ago, humanity saw them as genetic anomalies, birth defects, but science and an edict sent down from God himself, what used to be called hermaphrodites, then intersex, are now known as omegas. All of you are omegas. You all appear as one gender or another, but actually have the genitalia of both. As angels are genderless, God created omegas to have both genders so if they choose to love an angel, they can mate, no matter what gender the vessel is. But, you were not created to be ONLY for the angels. You all have choices. As you grow up, you choose your destiny.”

There were more soft murmurs as the children digested this.


	2. Meet the Teenchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet them before they meet each other.

Pastor Jim rubbed his hands over his thighs as he watched the black SUV clear the last gate at the entrance and it swung shut behind it. Bela had completed her school year here and was off to a private school in Switzerland, funded by an anonymous benefactor that Bela appeared to know. She acted very smug, but Pastor Jim had seen her nervousness as the short, dapper man in the black business suit, with his Scottish accent, had offered her his hand to help her into the rear seat of the SUV before joining her, the driver never exiting the vehicle. Something told him things weren’t completely on the up and up, but Bela was very clever and would have found a way to let him know if she wasn’t safe.

“Give it, Dean!” the familiar voice yelled from the library. When the next sound was a crash and a familiar laugh, Pastor Jim rolled his eyes and turned around, leaning in through the library window. Sitting on the floor, his arms crossed, face closed off in anger, long, chestnut hair in his eyes, Sam was glaring up at his brother. Dean was standing on the library table, holding a book high over his head. It was obvious to Jim from the knocked over chair that the older boy had taken the book from Sam, then climbed the chair, knocking it over, to get on the table to keep the book from the younger boy, who had apparently fallen or been pushed down by his brother. 

“Dean,” Jim chided, watching the moss green eyes whip over to meet his own. The teenager, nearly of age, was nearly six foot tall and broadening with muscle from all the labor he ended up doing around the school grounds because of working off punishments. His freckles were popping brightly today with the nice tan he had from spending so much time in the sun. Dean’s favorite target was Sam, his not-so-little brother, but he was also fiercely protective of him, and woe betide anyone else who upset Sam. At barely five feet tall at age 13, Sam was certainly due a growth spurt soon, if his big feet, hands, and appetite had anything to say about it. While both boys were intelligent, Dean was mechanically inclined, having fixed the garden’s tiller without anything more than a paperclip. Sam was book smart, always with his nose in books, having taught himself three other languages, besides the Latin and Spanish the school taught. They were both great at thinking outside the box and if given enough time and incentive, both of them came up with the most ingenious ideas. 

“Dean, off the table,” Jim growled as he sat on the windowsill, then spun, dropping his legs through the frame into library, effectively taking a shortcut from the outside. He’d seen his students do it so many times, it was second nature. The teenager on the table hopped down next to Sam and blushed. He leaned down to offer his hand to his brother to help him up, but Sam slapped his hand away. Dean looked hurt for a minute, then shrugged it off. Jim held his hand out for the book and Dean laid it in his hand without hesitation. 

“Sam, you okay?” Jim asked as Sam rose up and dusted himself off. Jim bent to pull the chair up and shot Dean a look. The boy just looked away as though he had no knowledge of it. 

“Yes, sir, I’m okay. I just lost my balance,” the boy with the hazel eyes muttered, continuing to glare at his brother. 

“I assume this belongs to you?” Jim raised an eyebrow as he offered the book, ‘College vs Degree: A Student’s Guide to Future Careers’ to the boy. Sam took it and hugged it to his chest. He muttered a thank you. “Have you started thinking about what career you want already?” He smiled kindly. Sam blushed and glanced at Dean’s stricken look, then down the floor.

“Well, yes and no,” he replied. “After visitation with Dad yesterday, I started thinking about what would be best for the future.” Dean huffed.

“You and me getting out of here and getting Dad out of that work camp is our future, Sammy.” The younger boy huffed back at him.

“It’s Sam. Sammy was a chubby 12 year old. And short of me becoming a lawyer, there’s no way to get Dad out of that work camp and you know it, Dean,” the boy retorted. Dean threw up his hands.

“No, you just want to run off to college and pretend to be normal, bury your head in books. I hate to tell you, Sam,” he said with a sneer that made Sam cringe a little. Pastor Jim knew Dean immediately regretted his tone but wasn’t going to back down or apologize. “but you’re not an emu and short of mating an angel, you’ll never be normal.”

“Ostrich,” Sam muttered, hugging the book and hanging his head until his bangs covered his eyes. Dean rolled his own eyes and threw up his hands again.

“Whatever, emu is more fun to say,” the teenager grumbled. Jim put a hand on Dean’s bicep to stop him. 

“Dean, free will means he gets to make his own choices. You cannot choose his future for him. But for now, you’re assigned to help Ellen in the dining hall.” Dean began to protest and Jim cut him off. “Not another word. Go now or I’ll have you working with Jo cleaning the reptile exhibit.” Dean shuddered, then, with one last glance at Sam, half glaring, half concerned, headed out of the library. Jim sat in the chair he’d just picked up and gestured for Sam to sit in the one in front of him.

“Sam, I think it’s admirable that you are looking that far into the future. Any ideas yet on where those thoughts are headed?” He waited patiently as Sam loosened the hold on the book and looked up at him, his eyes more brown today, which meant this little incident had made him more angry than sad. Sam sighed.

“I think a lawyer.” He shrugged with one shoulder, glancing around the room. “I mean, sure omegas are protected, but Dad’s incarcerated because he tried to keep me and Dean from being found out and handed over to the angels.” Jim, now, started to interrupt but Sam held up his hand to stop him. “That’s Dad’s beliefs, but honestly, if we have free will and don’t necessarily have to mate with an angel, why is not registering an omega a federal crime?” Jim leaned back, thinking. Before he could formulate a response, Sam asked another question, “Pastor Jim, have you ever seen an omega who didn’t mate with an angel?”

Blinking in surprise, Jim opened his mouth and closed it. He frowned in thought, then slumped.

“Honestly, Sam. no, I haven’t. There are only about 100 omegas born every 10 years and there are 10 schools that are certified for omegas, Blue Earth, being the only one that takes in the homeless or omegas without families who are able to care for them.” He looked around, taking in the quiet of the library, with only he and Sam in residence at the moment. “Most omegas are born to prominent families and their schooling is very specific to help them get ready for life as the mate of an angel. It’s unorthodox for me to teach you all that you have free will and a choice, but I hold out hope that omegas will be seen as I see you all. Special, human, amazing, to be cherished.” He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees to look Sam in the face at his level.

“Sam, you are unique, even among the unique. Claire has already met her angel, a sweet cherub named Kaia. Bela has not admitted it but I believe she has chosen one of the fallen angels that spends a great deal of his time in Hell. Kevin has Gadreel. Charlie has Anna. You, Dean, and Benny are the last of this class to not be mated off and all three of you are fiercely independent. Dean and Benny are posturing to be as macho as possible, but if the right person comes along, I have no doubt both of them will be fiercely protective, and possessive of their mates.” He patted Sam’s knee. “You. You are the enigma that tells me free will still exists in omegas.” Sam blushed and shifted in his seat. 

“I don’t mean to be contrary.” Jim snorted and shook his head. 

“Oh, Sam. If you fall in love with an angel or a human, they will be just as unique as you are. That’s not contrary. That’s just your…Samness.” Sam smiled shyly before Pastor Jim gestured for him to go. “I know Charlie and Kevin and waiting for you in the computer room. Go on and get your project done.” Sam hopped up, hugged him around the neck, then grabbed the rest of his books off the table and darted out of the room.

The pastor ran a hand through his hair. 

“I’ll have them all ready for a meet and greet tomorrow. Give them today to be kids.” He spoke to the air, which shimmered behind him. Out of the shimmer appeared a short man with wavy, graying brown hair and a beard and mustache to match. The newcomer hummed to himself as he watched where the boy had gone. 

“Jim, I know you don’t believe it, and that’s okay, but I only want the best for all my children, human and angel.” Jim turned his head to take in the off-the-rack suit the being wore, the material a cornflower blue with a darker blue crosshatch pattern. The shoes, white tennis shoes, were so clean Jim could believe they had never taken a step. The being smiled at him, hands held together at his waist. 

“Sir…,” Jim started, beginning to fall to his knees but the being gripped his elbow and made a face. 

“Don’t kneel. And just call me Chuck.”

*****

“Let’s get this show on the road, so to speak,” Chuck called out to today’s entourage, clapping his hands together. 

Michael, his oldest archangel, currently in a vessel of his own creation, a tall, dark-haired man with green eyes, appeared next to his father, moving to match his father’s relaxed stance. Ever the obedient son, Michael had yet to meet any human who interested him enough to take his mind off of pleasing his father, but he’d agreed, if only to make his father happy, to come meet the latest batch of omegas on earth. He had already visited all of the other sites except Blue Earth and had found none that interested him, although several had attempted to flirt with him. If he still did not find a mate among the Blue Earth group, he would be free to be his father’s right hand for several years, at least until the next batch were born and aged enough to even be considered.

Castiel, the seraphim in the vessel of a devout man that had been the father of Claire, current promised mate of Kaia, stood by stoically. His dark brown hair almost appeared black against the pale skin of the former office worker. His startling blue eyes were placid as he watched the others gather, any shifting he did evident in the slight movements of the tan trenchcoat he insisted on never taking off for some reason. 

Gabriel held out a lollipop to Castiel, but then shrugged and tucked it into his own mouth when Castiel only stared at it, raising an eyebrow at the shorter, blond archangel. The honey colored eyes twinkled in amusement. 

“Hey Mikey, Cassie, Dad,” he drawled in an accent he had taken on just on a whim. His own vessel was one a lesser pagan god, Loki, had created for him, when he’d done a stint pretending to be the trickster god, taking on the persona just to alleviate his boredom. He pulled his windbreaker straight and smirked around the cherry lollipop as Mikey looked down on him and Castiel looked at him without response. Chuck forced a small smile for Gabriel, his problem child, if only because he acted like a human child on occasion. Well, most of the time. “We all ready to meet the sweet meat?” He rubbed his hands together with an eyebrow wiggle.

“Gabriel,” Chuck sighed. “Please do not call them that. They are specifically made the be compatible with you and all your brothers and sisters, but they’re still human and deserve to be treated with respect.”

“As long as they behave and follow your rules, right, Daaaaad?” Lucifer sneered as he stepped into being next to Gabriel. The taller blond snapped his fingers in Gabriel’s face, making a larger lollipop appear and popped it into his own mouth, pulling the lapels of his own light tan windbreaker. He smirked at Michael’s glare and winked at Castiel’s furrowed brow. Gabriel took a step away from him, closer to the seraphim. 

“No way am I day tripping with this bag of dicks,” Gabriel said, turning away from his taller brother. He knew his archangel brother had tricked the vessel into letting him in, but he had chosen that vessel just to annoy Gabriel to no end. He got on Michael’s nerves just by existing and Castiel just didn’t react, but Gabriel could not help but respond to the taller, blonder, more rebellious brother. 

“Gabriel,” Chuck sighed, rolling his eyes a little. He looked at Lucifer and gritted his teeth. “Lucifer, you have Lilith. Why are you here?” Lucifer pulled his hand to his chest and gave a mock hurt look. 

“Father, surely you know Lilith is just a guest I play with. When Adam so cruelly threw her away, I took her in with all the kindness in my heart, but she’s not my true mate.” Gabriel and Michael snorted as Chuck shook his head. “Maybe my true mate is among these sweet little omega humans. Besides, if there’s one for short and sticky here,” he said pointing a thumb at Gabriel, “I’m sure mine is sexier.” He leered at Gabriel, winking at Castiel again. Chuck rolled his eyes and held up his arms as Michael and Gabriel began to loudly protest. 

“All of you, stop it!” When they had quieted, even Castiel was glaring at Lucifer. “Raphael has moved on with his mate to his own section of Heaven. Lucifer, if you honestly want to find a true mate and aren’t just coming to cause chaos, then you are welcome-,” he paused as the others erupted again. One finger and they stopped, lips pursed, fisted balled by their sides. Lucifer leaned haughtily against the structure they were standing inside of and smiled darkly. “Welcome to join us, but the first, the very first instance I lose faith in your intentions, you’ll be grounded back to the Cage for another 100 years.”

Lucifer snarled, but nodded at Chuck. Now Gabriel and Michael exchanged a glance as they both knew their brother wouldn’t be able to resist and would do something to cause havoc before long and they’d be free of him for a while. Once Chuck had met each of their eyes and ascertained a celestial war wasn’t going to break out, he snapped bringing them all to appear in the outer lobby of the Blue Earth School for Omegas.


	3. Meeting, Hit and Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck takes his sons to meet the unclaimed omegas of Blue Earth. Michael and Lucifer forget that he is omniscient.

“Oh!” Pamela gasped as she felt the divine presences appear. Her milky white eyes blinked as she smirked. She was a psychic who had been disabled by a cadre of angels when she had tried, out of concern for the omegas, to look into their future, to make sure they were destined for happiness. The angels, however, had burned out her eyes and turned off her psychic gift, warning her that trying to view the Heavenly dimension was deadly to humans and that they had spared her, but not to be afraid or to lose faith in God’s plan. They had continued to watch her, not realizing, or perhaps not caring, that she could still sense them, even if they were invisible to everyone else. This constant surveillance had not cowed her, instead solidifying that she was right to be concerned. “I’ll let Pastor Jim know that you’ve arrived.”

She smiled without emotion and reached unerringly to press a button on the phone. Chuck mumbled a thank you and avoided his sons’ eyes as a look of shame crossed his features briefly. Michael raised an eyebrow at the woman but kept his thoughts to himself. Castiel didn’t even glance at Pamela, his eyes roving over the lobby and the posters put up announcing events upcoming for the school. Gabriel looked very uncomfortable once he realized that Chuck knew what had happened, but Lucifer waved his hand over her face and snickered. Gabriel grabbed his arm and glared him as he pulled him away from her. 

She tilted her head at Lucifer and gave him a sneer as the speaker on the phone activated. 

“Pastor, your guests have arrived,” she said, emphasizing the word ‘your’. She released the button and there was a brief reply of ‘send them up.’ “Pastor Jim is ready for you. Do you need a guide to the room?” Chuck opened his mouth, but Lucifer beat him to a reply. 

“Maybe a guide dog,” he snickered. All of the others turned to glare at him and he mouthed ‘what?’ before rolling his eyes. Chuck cleared his throat.

“No, thank you. I’ve been here before.” He gestured towards the stairs, then turned away to lead the angels up to the meeting room. He heard Pamela huff, but didn’t turn back, knowing exactly what she was thinking, but letting her keep her own counsel. He made the angels walk any time they were in the schools, if only to not frighten the children, but partly trying to keep them humble. He opened the door to the meeting room, seeing Pastor Jim standing in front of his desk and the children arranged around the comfortable room. With a gesture, he ushered the angels in, then followed, closing the door behind them. 

“Welcome, uh, Chuck, and uh, sirs,” Pastor Jim said nervously. He’d met God before, with the last group of omegas, but going 10 years between visits were enough to not breed familiarity. 

“Jim,” Chuck said nodding his head at the man. He turned, giving a smile to the omegas in the room. “Hello, kids.” He raised a hand in a wave and the children all returned the wave, less enthusiastically. He knew Michael, Castiel, Gabriel, and Lucifer were all looking the children over as though it were a meat market and the youngest omega was trembling. This would not do at all. “I know we haven’t met, but I’m God. You can call me Chuck.” The muscular teenager smiled nervously, glancing over to where the smallest boy went wide-eyed and open-mouthed. The green-eyed teenager, however, crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. 

“Hello, Chuck,” the dirty blond boy with green eyes said, his tone confident, but not diffident. He uncrossed his arms and leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “And how are you on this fine day that YOU have made?”

This made Lucifer and Gabriel burst into laughter and Chuck’s smile broadened. He liked this one. Pastor Jim sighed, face-palming.

“Dean,” the pastor muttered. The boy leaned back, throwing his arms up.

“What? I’m supposed to be friendly. This is me being friendly.” The smallest boy broke out of his shock, turning to slap a hand into Dean’s stomach, getting a soft ‘oof’. The glare from the littlest one made Gabriel snort and laugh harder. 

“I apologize for my brother, sir,” the boy said before Dean could do more than snicker. He stood up, just a touch shorter than Gabriel and approached Chuck with his hand out. “I’m Sam Winchester and it’s an honor to meet you.” Chuck looked fondly down at the hazel eyes, seeing the swirl of colors changing even as they spoke. There was an outer ring of blue, then a moss green that matched his brother, then a honey brown in the center that lighted to almost yellow just around the iris. And the boy, who was no longer trembling, smiled broadly, revealing deep dimples. He reached down and took the hand for the friendly shake.

“Hello, Sam. The pleasure is all mine.” Sam blushed and shuffled his feet, taking his hand back slowly. “I’d like to introduce you all to a few of my sons.” He turned to the side and gestured to each in turn. “This is my eldest, the archangel Michael. Next is the seraphim, Castiel. The one with the candy is the archangel Gabriel and finally, the archangel Lucifer.” When Lucifer’s name was spoken, Sam backed up, nearly tripping over his feet, but he was caught by Dean, who had immediately jumped up and grabbed his little brother’s arm, dragging the smallest omega behind him. 

Lucifer, of course, smirked and waved. 

“Oh, Sammy. And I was hoping we’d be such good friends,” he cajoled. Gabriel, seeing the utter terror rolling off the once bold boy, stepped in between the omegas and his dickbag brother. 

“Hey Sam-a-lamb, do you like lollipops or candy bars better?” Once he felt Michael pull Lucifer aside and out of the boys’ line of sight, he crouched down to be a little lower than Sam. Dean glared at him but continued to glance over to where Lucifer had gone, still covering Sam with his own body. 

“My baby brother doesn’t take candy from strangers,” Dean growled. Pastor Jim sighed, watching as Chuck stepped forward to attempt to diffuse the situation. 

“Hey, sorry, ignore him,” Chuck said, making a face that would hopefully show them all that he wasn’t scared of the father of evil. “As long as I’m here, he can’t do anything and he promised to be on the best behavior.” He turned to say this loudly over his shoulder where Michael was frantically whispering to his brother. “Sam, can you introduce your other friend to us?” Dean snorted, realizing what God was doing, but let Sam ease out from behind him, keeping an arm around his shoulder as Sam cleared his throat and gestured to where the last omega boy had frozen, as though moving could make him a target.

“This is Benny,” Sam said, swallowing thickly, glancing behind them at the last boy, then turning to Chuck and Gabriel. As he finally felt the initial fear dissipate since Chuck was there to protect them, he looked more closely at the other angels. His eyes never strayed once they locked on Gabriel though. “I like your eyes,” he muttered before he realized he’d said anything. Catching himself, his own eyes widened, and he blushed, ducking his head against Dean’s side. 

Gabriel smiled wider and stood back up, next to his father. He had gotten a close-up look at Sam’s own kaleidoscope eyes and was fascinated that he felt something new. It had been centuries since he’d experienced anything truly different.

“Thanks, kiddo,” he chuckled. “I like yours too. What do you call that? Rainbow sherbet?” Dean rolled his eyes, but Sam snorted.

“Hazel,” the boy said, relaxing more. He turned and waved to Benny to join them from where he had been sitting, observing quietly in the corner. “Benny, come say hi.” The teenager, very stocky and broad, rose from his place on the stool and came over to stand on Sam’s other side, both the teenagers surrounding and protecting the youngest. 

“Hi, there,” he said with a thick Louisiana accent. “Benny Lafitte.” 

“Hello, Benny,” Chuck said offering his hand. Benny took it after a glance at Dean, who shrugged. Pastor Jim cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. Chuck let go of Benny’s hand as he looked up at the Pastor’s very direct look. Following his gaze, he looked behind him and saw Lucifer and Michael apparently plotting something as both had very hooded looks on their faces as they whispered behind their hands, and the fact that both of them had their eyes fixed on the youngest omega, made Chuck grit his teeth in anger. 

Castiel and Gabriel, knowing that look, stepped between the boys and the others, turning their backs to the omegas as a physical and metaphorical wall of protection. Gabriel gestured for Pastor Jim to join the boys behind them, turning his head a little more to wink and smile reassuringly at the dimpled boy with the kaleidoscope eyes. 

“Lucifer. Michael.” Chuck said slowly. Both of the named archangels, who first realized something was wrong when Castiel and Gabriel moved to shield the mortals, went silent, their smiles dropping. Chuck folded his hands at his waste, looking down to gather his thoughts, with a step towards the two. “Cas, Gabe, can you take Pastor Jim and the boys out to the garden while I talk to your brothers?” 

The seraphim and the shortest archangel quietly laid a hand on each of them, Cas on Dean and Benny, Gabe on Pastor Jim, and Sam, and there was a flutter of wings. Chuck didn’t have to look back to know they had flown the boys and their guide from the room. He did, however, look up, his crystal blue eyes sparking with grace and electricity, once he assured himself that the omegas were being taken care of, he turned all of his attention to the two archangels in front of him.

“Daaaad,” Lucifer whined. “What’s going on?” Michael shot him a glare, before turning his gray-green eyes back to their father. 

“I think my mistake with you two was not stepping in sooner. As my oldest, I’ve given you both so much more leeway than the rest of your brothers and sisters.” Chuck paced towards them slowly. “Michael, given what you were thinking about young Dean just now, I am more disappointed than anything. ‘Making him take it,’ and yes, I know exactly what you meant by that, confuses me. You are the son who has always claimed to love me beyond all else. But claiming an omega against his will? Tells me you don’t understand what love is.” Michael swallowed and bowed his head, unable to meet Chuck’s gaze. 

“And wanting to make a ‘knot slut’,” Chuck ground out, his hands clenching into fists by his side, “of a 13 year old boy? You’re going to ‘teach him to scream real pretty’ for you? I’m disgusted in you and disappointed in myself.” Lucifer opened his mouth to reply, but Chuck shushed him with one raised finger. “I don’t want to hear it. It’s bad enough to be able to listen in on your thoughts and hear conversations you think no one is paying attention to. I’ve tried to not listen in. I’ve tried to get you two to get to know humanity better, but I see it now.” He looked at Michael, pointing the still held up finger at the dark-haired archangel. “You almost had me believing you had sympathy for humanity.” He turned slightly to point at Lucifer. “And you, still see them as toys for you to use and break and throw away.” 

Chuck sighed, looking towards the ceiling. Michael and Lucifer exchanged a glance, Lucifer shrugging.

“Amara convinced me that giving you both a chance to find a mate an omega would somehow change how you view humans.” Chuck looked back and both of them and frowned. “When both of you mated your first omegas, we had hope. Then both became ill and could not be saved. The only time an omega cannot be healed is when they are heartsick and don’t want to be healed. I should have seen it then. I kept you two from being able to claim an omega for a long time in the belief that it was the fault in the omegas, not either of you. And I was wrong.” He sighed again, relaxing his hands, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at them thoughtfully. 

“Dad,” Lucifer started.

“Father,” Michael said. Chuck shook his head.

“It’s all my own fault,” he shrugged. “But I cannot allow either of you to ever have claim to any human, omega or not.” Both began to protest, but he lifted one hand and snapped, shutting them both up. “Go back to Heaven and wait for me to decide what I need to do with you two.” He snapped again and they both vanished. Another sigh and a roll of his eyes, then he snapped himself down the garden where his other sons were entertaining the omegas and their teacher. 


	4. Heaven's Rules Explained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel, Sam and Gabriel. They get to spend the day together. Heaven's rules for mating is explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but it's a natural break. You'll see in the next chapter.

By the end of the next hour, Gabriel was completely goofy over the youngest omega. Sam had enchanted the archangel with his intelligence and quick wit. Dean glared every time he caught Gabriel looking at his brother like that, but was easily distracted from his glaring by Castiel. The seraphim was awkward at the best of times and the green-eyed omega had taken it as a personal task to teach him about what constituted ‘good music’ and which movies were absolute musts for his future viewing. 

Chuck had been astonished by how well the omega brothers were responding to the two angels. Pastor Jim had even relaxed after a bit when Sam had shown Gabriel a caterpillar and begun explaining how it changed to a butterfly. Gabriel had patiently and raptly listened to the young omega, but once Sam realized he was explaining something to an archangel, who had probably seen it billions of times before, Sam had blushed and gone quiet. But Gabriel had merely encouraged him to continue, that he loved to hear more on his perspective on it, making Sam shyly smile and launch into a more detailed description of the myriad of patterns on the different species of butterflies and the caterpillars they came from. 

Dean’s laughter at Castiel’s utter confusion over some popular movie quotes and phrases should have made the seraphim nervous and upset, as did any time his brothers laughed at him of his lack of knowledge in popular human culture, but Dean’s personality eased his sensitivities. It was as though they had been friends for a very long time and the teasing was just a normal thing between them. 

“I’ve never seen pairings happen this quickly,” Pastor Jim said softly, leaning against the fence beside Chuck. He glanced over to where Benny was quietly weeding the far end of the garden. He’d feel sympathy towards the teenager, but Benny was always different, always on his own. He’d always known finding an angel mate for Benny was going to be more effort. And Benny never seemed perturbed or upset when he wasn’t chosen or paired. 

“Only once before,” Chuck agreed softly. “Raphael and Mary Magdalene. And that was a very long time ago. They’ve been happily mated for so long, I can’t think of the one without the other.” Pastor Jim nodded slowly. 

“Are there any traits you think I need to look for in the next generation of omegas for Michael or Lucifer?” The pastor was hesitant in asking this as he’d felt the dark vibes both of them had been putting out, even if he didn’t know any of the details. This was his not-so-subtle way of asking Chuck if he was going to bring either of them back for the next generation or only if they found someone who might not suffer with them. Chuck sighed.

“They won’t be back for a while.” He glanced at Pastor Jim. “Several generations at least. I’m sure they need some further guidance before they can find happiness with a human omega.” And that was as close as Chuck would get to admitting that those two were so far out of line that he feared for any omega that might agree to mate with them. He wasn’t exactly sure where he’d gone wrong, but his two oldest sons were also his bitterest disappointments. 

“Sam and Dean are not yet of age,” Pastor Jim said with concern. This time, Chuck scrunched his nose and waved a hand dismissively before crossing his arms in relaxation.

“You know the rules I have set in place,” Chuck replied, watching his sons interacting with the omega brothers. Pastor Jim released a soft sigh with his smile and relaxed alongside the deity.

*****

At the end of the day, Sam had been the first to begin yawning, the excitement having worn him out. He and Gabriel had been reviewing some of his favorite books, with the archangel promising the boy that the library in Heaven was magic and any book ever written, in any language, could be requested. Sam’s eyes had sparkled, the dimples deep and unchained. Dean had been not-so-patiently listening to Castiel drone on and on about bees and how he was fascinated by them. The omega boy had offered a few insights, somehow finding correlations between beehives and how car engines worked. Even Chuck had been amazed.

“Okay, boys,” Chuck finally said, after Ellen had politely intruded to let them know dinner was ready. Benny had already been dismissed a while ago, so only the two Heavenly Host and two omega boys looked up. “The kids need to eat and get ready for dinner. Time to head back so they can get some sleep.” Castiel nodded, but Gabriel drew his lips down into a deep, comical pout. He stomped a foot dramatically.

“But I don’t wanna,” He whined, prompting Dean to roll his eyes, but Sam giggled. Gabriel immediately side-eyed Sam and winked. Chuck sighed and rubbed his forehead. 

“You know the rules, Gabriel. Today was meeting. We’ll be back every day until agreement has been reached by all parties.” Dean lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

“You mean we get a choice in this?” He asked suspiciously. Pastor Jim coughed and gave him a pointed look, but Dean refused to back down. Chuck just smiled at him.

“Not sure how much you were actually told about Heaven’s side of the rules, but no omega is ever forced into a mating. Just because the angel is attracted to the omega, doesn’t always mean it’s the same from the other side. As a painful example, just because Lucifer was interested in Sam,” and here Dean dropped his arms to his sides, hands balling into fists and stepped in front of Sam. Gabriel wrapped his arms around the boy as well, Sam gasping when he felt what he thought might be feathers brushing against him, as though the archangel had wrapped his wings around him in protection. Chuck held up his hand at Gabriel’s own glare. “There is no way,” he continued, “I would force Sam to accept him as a mate. Attraction is only one part. Compatibility is another.” Dean and Gabriel relaxed, glancing at each other in unintended camaraderie.

“So, Sammy will get to make his own choice?” Dean asked. Chuck nodded.

“Absolutely. We will return tomorrow and every day for a month until both parties are in complete agreement.” He shrugged.

“And if someone says no?” Sam asked quietly, not daring to glance at Gabriel.

“Then whoever was rejected moves on and new prospects are presented to you until you find someone that will make you happy,” Gabriel said softly. Sam could tell he was a little sad, thinking Sam might be rejecting him, but he leaned back against Gabriel’s chest and tilted his head to look up at him with a smile. 

“But you already make me happy,” Sam said. Gabriel’s eyes sparkled as he leaned forward to kiss the top of Sam’s wavy hair. “What if we already know we’re not going to say no?” Now Dean growled, something very un-omega like. 

“You cannot expect me to just let you mate my 13 year old brother. He’s still a kid!” Chuck held up his hands and waved them to stop the oncoming tirade. 

“Another rule you apparently weren’t made aware of,” he said, casting a glance over at Pastor Jim, who blinked in consternation. “The pairings happen soul to grace, so age really isn’t a consideration, but there is no gain in mating an angel to their soulmate in a child’s body. They will be watched over by their potential mates until they do mature to adulthood. Then, and ONLY then, will they be allowed to mate. Again, only as long as both agree that’s what they want. Because once they are mated, the omega’s aging slows down to be imperceptible to all but angels.”

Dean frowned.

“We never get old after we mate?” He looked over at Sammy, who shrugged but looked intrigued. 

“Not never,” Gabriel answered. “But where a human typically only reaches age 80 or so, angels can become trillions of years old. And mated omegas slow in their aging so that they will still be young after thousands of years in earth time.” 

“But for now, just know that we will visit every day until you ask us to stop,” Castiel chimed in. “Dean, you can show me these movies you seem to think I’m missing out on.” Dean smiled.

“And Sammy here can help me figure out the logistics on some of the pranks I’ve never been able to pull off,” Gabriel smirked, making Sam elbow him gently in the ribs. Chuck and Pastor Jim smiled at each other. 

“Until then,” Pastor Jim said, “Sam and Dean need to eat dinner and get ready for bed. Agreed?” He gave a serious look at the brothers, who dropped their gazes and nodded.

It took a few minutes to pry Sam and Gabriel from each other, Sam reaching out and brushing against the archangel’s retreating wing without realizing he was doing it. But finally, Chuck, Castiel, and Gabriel disappeared with a snap from God and Pastor Jim was ushering Sam and Dean down to the dining hall.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is currently on hiatus. I apologize but I don't have the mental capacity to do it justice. Once all the earthshattering CRAP settles, I promise, I will finish. Hugs and be safe out there!


End file.
